


• touch •

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: The rope is taut, it's wound around a hook. Moving is almost impossible, but that makes everything sweeter.





	• touch •

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiGRT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiGRT/gifts), [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/gifts).

> Please check out the [wonderful art](https://twitter.com/Ushijimas_Ass/status/1194646250504753154?s=19) that helped inspire this piece.

The rope is taut, it's wound around a hook. Moving is almost impossible, but that makes everything sweeter. Wakatoshi draws a sharp breath when teeth graze against his balls. Wakatoshi trusts Satori, he wouldn't do this if he didn't. It turns to a soft kiss, and he closes his eyes, as lips trail up to the tip of his cock, "'Toshi, what did I tell you?" His eyes fly open as a hard slap hits his thigh. He looks down at Satori, who's grinning, "No looking away."

"Okay." Long fingers dance over the red mark left behind by the slap. Satori licks his lips and flicks his tongue against the tip of Wakatoshi's cock. He shudders, breathing deeply as thin lips wrap around the tip and his hands curl around the rope. Satori pauses, his eyes are piercing into Wakatoshi's. Then Satori bobs his head, his jaw easily falls slack and he presses his tongue against the underside. He bobs his head, smoothly and swiftly, Wakatoshi takes another deep breath.

Satori builds up a steady rhythm. He maintains eye-contact with Wakatoshi as he bobs his head, his tongue sliding languidly along the vein. Wakatoshi's breathing deeply, groans are already slipping from his lips as Satori's head moves. For a moment, Wakatoshi wishes he could reach down to fan his fingers through Satori's hair, pull the strands and force him just a little further. This is still good, and complete torture.

Satori's movements are slow, but the way he sucks in just the right spot and how his tongue presses firmly and flicks against Wakatoshi's frenulum. His grip on the rope tightens and he's certain he sees Satori smile. He bobs further and there's a soft gag, muttered around Wakatoshi's cock. It's enough to feel the rumble, which courses through Wakatoshi's body, like lightning. His hips move into Satori, there's a solid press of Satori's hands to Wakatoshi's thighs, holding him in place.

Wakatoshi groans. The look in Satori's eyes is like fire, a warning. His moments seem slower after than and Wakatoshi chokes this time, a breath and a groan pulled from his chest, bursting to the surface. Satori tajes Wakatoshi's cock fully into his mouth. He splutters around the length, but only for a moment, he eases his gag reflex and begins to bob his head quicker. Wakatoshi dissolves into breathy groans and twitching limbs. The urge to touch Satori is stronger.

He feels it building up, the coil in his stomach is tight and all he can do is gasp, "Satori-" Satori lets his lips slide from Wakatoshi's cock, replacing them with a hand. The hold is firm and controlling, pulling Wakatoshi closer. He cums with a shout, the seed shooting out over Satori's red jersey.

"My, my. 'Toshi, you made such a mess."

Wakatoshi sighs, his limbs are still twitching and he bites his lip for a moment before speaking, "Satori, please..." He pulls at the rope, hoping it might just break and free his hands.

"Hmm?" Satori raises a brow, studying Wakatoshi carefully, "What's wrong, do you want to touch me?"

"Yes. Yes, please." Wakatoshi's voice is barely above a breath, but Satori heard him clearly, he smirks and leans forward to untie the rope binding Wakatoshi's hands. He wiggles his hips and turns to get onto his hands and knees.

"Go on then, 'Toshi. Fuck me with those wonderful fingers," Wakatoshi runs his hands over Satori's ass. He tries not to think about how Satori is still wearing the cum-stained jersey. It's hard when the bold white letters are staring back at him, _Tendou_ and it's draping from Satori's body. It's too big, and it would be, it's Wakatoshi's jersey. He shakes it from his system and runs a hand over Satori's delicate ass, the butt-plug slides easily from him and Satori moans as it does, "Hm, 'Toshi."

Wakatoshi slides one finger in. Anyone would think he's the one in control here, but he isn't. Satori is already rolling his hips to the single-digit and Wakatoshi soon adds the second. Satori is a groaning mess already, his cock leaking and Wakatoshi reaches forward with his other hand to stroke the length. Satori's hips are rocking against Wakatoshi's fingers and it allows for his cock to move easily in Wakatoshi's hand too. A third finger slides in and Satori grunts. It's the noise he'd make when he was ready to take Wakatoshi's cock, and if he hadn't cum moments ago, Wakatoshi would fill Satori up.

He'd let Satori fuck himself against his cock instead of his fingers. But they have to do and Satori seems pleased enough by it, he gasps when Wakatoshi curls his fingers into Satori. Satori's hips move quicker, and it's like he's chasing his release, rocking and bucking against Wakatoshi's fingers. Wakatoshi runs his thumb over the head of Satori's cock. There's a gasp, a soft grunt and Satori is almost writhing against his fingers.

Satori presses his face down when he cums, he's gasping and grunting, still bucking against Wakatoshi's fingers. He slowly settles down and Wakatoshi lets his fingers fall from Satori. He rolls over and Wakatoshi marvels the cum on the jersey, "That's never going to come out."

"Probably not," Satori chuckles, he reaches out and Wakatoshi falls into him. They share a kiss, tongues tangling instantly. It's nice. They pull away to breathe and Satori grins, "Luckily this isn't the real thing then. Though, it would be such fun to see you going out onto the court in this. I'd know what I made you do to it, how you soiled it."

Wakatoshi shivers. Satori's words always find a way to zoom through his body and hit every nerve, "Maybe after a few washes. I do need the spare, after all." One of Satori's brows perks up, they share another kiss and finally move to clean up. Satori looks a little reluctant to throw the jersey into the laundry pile, but he does and Wakatoshi thinks about doing this again. Because he's never going to forget the look on Satori's face when he'd been tying the rope. Maybe next time he could convince Satori to sit on his cock and ride him until they're both cumming.

It's a delicious thought. It has Wakatoshi pulling Satori into his arms while they shower and his lips dance across Satori's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Kai who drew something which got this stupid idea in my head.  
And Quip for [Wakatoshi wearing a 'Tendou' jersey while playing](https://twitter.com/newttxt/status/1188228446217850881?s=21).  
(Please check out their work!!)
> 
> Thank you both for feeding me ideas.<3
> 
> ~ Special shoutout to [Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/pseuds/miracleboysatori), who I _swear_ writes the best UshiTen smut!<3


End file.
